


Divide and Conquer

by Phineasflynns



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Honesty this is garbage I just had lots of ot3 emotions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Based upon the season finale but with Tomstarco twist





	Divide and Conquer

“Marco, it’s over. We’re the only two left.. I don’t think the Marcnificent two is going to be enough to stop her.” Tom’s voice is hushed where they hide, trapped behind a boulder while Meteora stomps around searching for them.

“You’re right, but someone needs to go warn Star.” Marco mutters, trying not to give too much thought to how his fingertips linger on Tom’s hand as he gently pushes the demon.

His fingers tingle and burn from the contact, and his heart speeds up a little in his chest.

“Marco-“ The hand in his grasp twists and closes around Marco’s, and Marco’s cheeks turn pink.

“Go. I’ll buy you both some time.”

“Whoa, whoa whoa whoa,” He protests, hands shifting to grip Marco’s shoulders, preventing him from moving away, but moving away is the last thought on Marco’s mind as he stares in surprise at the demon. “I’m not leaving you. You’re.. You’re my best friend.”

Marco’s expression twists and he leans ai little away, but still not out of the demons hold.

“I kissed Star.” He admits weakly, and Tom’s hands drop as he recoils in surprise.

“What?”

“Yeah.. S-So you don’t owe me anything. Now go-“ He looks up, and his heart twists when he finds that Tom is long gone. “Can today get any worse?” He mutters to himself.

~~~~~~

If he’s honest, the last thing he expected to see was Tom leaping in front of him to save his life; he had thought he had destroyed whatever was between them when he admitted he had kissed Star.

“Tom! What are you doing!?” He shrieks when he hears the demon suck in a ragged gasp of air.

“Calling your bluff!”

“No I- I really did kiss Star!” He insists.

“I don’t care. You said that to make me leave. That’s the bluff I’m calling-“ He chokes off when Meteora zaps him again, and Marco shrieks in protest, kicking his legs and wiggling in her tight grip.

“Tom!” He cries, but he goes still in surprise when Tom once more sucks in a ragged gasp of air. “Y-You’re back?”

“I’ve got thousands of spirits in here.”

That doesn’t stop Marco from screaming in protest when Meteora zaps him again.

“Tom, just go! Why are you doing this?”

“Because I-“ He breaks off for a moment as another spirit is drained. “-am in love-“ Another pause, and Marco thinks he might die of a heart attack. “- with you.” He finally finishes, and Marco feels tears prick his eyes.

“Tom-“ He begins, but it seems Meteora has had enough, as suddenly she’s draining dozens at a time. Marco screeches when her grip tightens, hand growing bigger. “She’s getting bigger- Tom!”

He writhes and struggles and manages to free himself, and the next thing he knows he’s kicking her in the face. The moment after that, he’s face down on the ground next to Tom.

“Marco!” Tom cries worriedly, and the brunette sits up slightly when he hears a rumbling growl of his name from Meteora.

“Turdina!” Meteora roars behind them, and Marco’s face pales.

“Run!”

~~~~~~~

“Marco!” Star cries gleefully as she rushes out the door, eager to embrace her -no doubt successful- best friend. She stops abruptly when she realizes it’s Tom at the top of the stairs, not her beloved best friend that she sent after a crazed monster.

Her heart drops to her feet.

“Tom?” She squeaks, scared of the look of anguish and defeat upon his face.

“I tried, Star.” He drops to his knee, and she rushes the rest of the way over and drops to her knees in front of him.

“What happened!? Where’s Marco!?” She asks frantically, hands shaking as they cup Tom’s cheeks.

Tom looks up and finally meets her gaze, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, and he looks up. Star’s gaze follows his, and she can’t stop the scream that leaves her lips when her gaze locks upon Marco’s blank, spiritless face.

~~~~~~~~

“Star, I’m sorry.” He says gently, his grip on the string attached to Marco tightening subconsciously.

She sniffles weakly as tears finally fall, her last shred of hope that they could save Marco gone. She turns, a soft sob escaping her, and falls into her boyfriends arms, winding her own tightly around him.

“It would’ve worked if my mom was here.” She weeps softly, “But I’m not her.” She steps back and puts her head in her hands, and her voice is a soft squeak when she continues. “It’s all over.”

Tom’s brows furrow and he purses his lips. He holds out the string attached to Marco, and she immediately takes it, eyes widening in fear when Tom turns and takes a few steps away.

“Where are you going?”

She flinches in surprise when a door to the underworld rips into the ground, and he reaches out to take Marco back.

“Star, I promised Marco that I’d keep you safe. We need to go. Meteora won’t find us in the underworld. We’ll be safe, and very, very warm.”

He gestures down the stairs in a ‘ladies first’ manor as she takes a few unsure steps forward, but she knows it’s really just because he’s scared she’ll wind up like Marco if he turns his back for even a second.

She bites her lip, and startles when something bumps her head.

“Huh?” She turns, and her blood runs cold. “Eagles. She got dad.” Her hands find her hair and tug it. “What am I doing? I can’t leave!”

Tom, a few steps down the stairs, lifts his head to face her.

“Star?” He prompts, and she bites her lip nervously.

“I am the queen, and these are my people. I have to stay and fight.”

“But Meteora will destroy you! She almost destroyed me, and she-“ He breaks off but looks up and Marco. He doesn’t need to finish the sentence for her to know what he means.

She takes a deep breath and jumps up, transforming into her butterfly form.

“Stay here, and take care of Marco.” She requests, and then she takes off toward the kingdom, leaving Tom on the stairs in silence.

“Wha? Did- Did you know she could do that?” He asks Marco’s lifeless body. His frown deepens when he gets no reply- not that he expected any different. “What am I gonna do?”

~~~~~~~

“They’re- They’re turning back!” She gasps, and her gaze immediately shoots to Marco’s floating body as it slowly sinks toward the ground. “Marco!”

She scrambles to her feet and takes off running toward him.

“I’ve gotcha, I’ve gotcha!” She cries, leaping toward him and tackling him out of the air. They hit the ground with a thud, Star on her back with Marco across her lap. “Marco!” She cries joyously as she sits up, but her face falls when he doesn’t reply. Her heart sinks. “Marco?” She repeats. “Marco!” Tears well in her eyes when he doesn’t reply, and then suddenly his eyes are fluttering open.

“Huh? Star?” He manages a weak smile. “What happened?”

She throws her arms around him in that instant and crushes their bodies together, relieved tears welling in her eyes.

“I got you, Marco Diaz.” When she pulls away tears slip easily down her cheeks, and Marco lifts a shaky hand and brushes them away.

“Hey, I’m okay.” He murmurs, and a soft, half laugh half cry escapes her.

“Aww,” Tom’s voice sounds, and booth look up as he crouched behind them. “I’m just- I’m gonna make this weird.”

He throws his arms around them and Star squeals softly, overjoyed that he’s okay after what Meteora had done, and Marco senselessly snuggles into the hold.

“Okay, Marco, this is great but your butt is making my legs fall asleep.”

Marco’s cheeks turn pink and he chuckles nervously and shuffles off her lap, only to wind up in Tom’s arms.

“T-Tom-“ His face turns red as the demons words from earlier flood back to his memory. “I... did you mean what you said to me earlier?”

“Every word.” He nods.

“Good, because if not this would be embarrassing.” He whispers, and Tom parts his lips to inquire what he means, but goes silent in shock when Marco’s hands gently cup his cheeks.

“Marco?” He whispers breathlessly, and Marco smiles slightly.

“I love you too.” He leans in then, capturing Tom’s lips with his own, and Tom’s hands and hair burst into flames, eyes going wide in surprise.

Behind them Star giggles gleefully, and Marco gasps softly into the kiss when said flaming hands grasp his shoulders and pull him closer.

When they part, Star squeals again, clapping her hands together.

“Awwwww, see I told you he likes you, Tom!”

Marco glances curiously at him, and Tom’s cheeks turn pink.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves a still-flaming hand in dismissal.

“Do I get a kiss now?” She asks, and Marco’s face turns a deeper red and he mutely nods. “Yay!”

She crawls over then, and her hands lift to cup his cheeks.

“Star..” He murmurs, brain struggling to process all this, and she beams at him.

“Let’s make it better than last time, yeah?” She teases, and then her lips are on his and he’s dizzy with feeling once more.

He eagerly presses back, and when they part his face is practically glowing. He falls backwards onto the floor and Star giggles again, reaching over and grabbing the front of Tom’s shirt to yank him into a searing kiss.

When they part, both fall to the ground next to Marco.

“Ah, my boys!” Star squeals, but the moment is quickly ruined when she hears soft sobbing.

She had forgotten about Eclipsa.


End file.
